Aquí estoy yo
by BunnyWhite
Summary: Sasori, es un estudiante del Colegio Konoha, es el más grande, estricto, y caro de todo Tokio,todos los demás estudiantes provenientes de familias millonarias lo discriminan. Un día no lo tolera más e intenta suicidarse, pero no contaba ser salvado por la persona que ama. Itasaso Este es mi primer request, disfruten! :D Falta el epilogo
1. Chapter 1

Aquí estoy yo

Resumen: Sasori, es un estudiante del Colegio Konoha, es el más grande, estricto, y caro de todo Tokio, al ser de clase media, todos los demás estudiantes provenientes de familias millonarias, lo discriminan por no estar a la altura, incluso, su verdadero amor a quien ama en secreto, su mejor amigo Deidara, le dice que solo es un amor inalcanzable. Después de que todos los de su aula lo insultaran sin piedad decide suicidarse, pero no contaba con que lo salvaría la persona que ama.

Advertencias: Lemon, AU, Violación (breve)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::

Capitulo 1: Lluvia de Noviembre

Era un frio noviembre en la cuidad de Tokio, en el Colegio Konoha, uno de los colegios más famosos de todo Japón, un joven de cabellos rojizos, cortos y brillantes, tenía un rostro angelical en el cual, había unos hermosos ojos color miel, una pequeña naricita y unos finos labios color rosa, su piel era blanca como el mármol pero tenía unos toques canela, su nombre era Sasori, era muy hermoso lástima que nadie apreciaba esa belleza, este hermoso joven caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, todos susurraban a sus espaldas, diciendo cosas como: "Mira, allá va el pobretón", "Según lo que escuche, ni siquiera sabe que es una laptop", "Ay rumores de que es un maricón ¿sabías?".

Sasori podía oírlos a todos a cada uno de ellos, pero los ignoraba, siguió su camino bajo esas miradas, e insultos, llego a su casillero en el cual estaba lleno de insultos y groserías también, le dolía mucho, pero debía ser firme, ignoro los insultos escritos y abrió su casillero, saco unos libros los cuales iba a meter en su mochila, cuando sintió que le tiraban un batido encima de él para el colmo ese día llevaba blusa blanca, estaba todo mojado.

Hola Cerecita- dijo uno de los chicos que más lo molestaban

…Aléjate de mí, Pain-

¿O sino qué?, ¿Qué nos puede hacer un maricón como tú?- dijo otro chico llamado Hidan

Una Chica que estaba detrás de ellos, la cual era otra de los brabucones, tomo otro batido y se lo tiro encima de él y parte de lo que quedaba en sus libros, todos los demás estudiantes veían la escena sin decir nada, otros reían a carcajadas, el pelirrojo estaba a punto de llorar ya eran 3 años de este sufrimiento sin fin, pero debía ser firme solo faltaban 5 meses y por fin se iría de ahí gracias a la beca que había ganado por sus grandes calificaciones las mismas que lo condenaron a su sufrimiento.

Ya déjenlo, él es poca cosa, no vale la pena lidiar con esta escoria, ¿verdad, primo?-

Sasori levanto la mirada, era el chico mas adinerado de todo el colegio, el más guapo y sobretodo inteligente igual que Sasori, este personaje era alto, de vez en cuando serio, tenía el cabello largo amarrado con una coleta baja, era color negro al igual que sus ojos, bajo estos tenía unas ojeras las cuales lo hacían verse aun más guapo, su piel era blanca como la mismísima nieve, su nombre Itachi Uchiha, a su lado estaba su primo era igual que Itachi pero con el caballo corto y sin ojeras su nombre Obito Uchiha.

Hidan aprovecho la distracción del pelirrojo para botarle los libros a Sasori y darle un golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire y haciéndolo caer en sus rodillas.

Adiós Cerecita- se despidieron los 3 brabucones

Todos ignoraron el hecho de que al pelirrojo casi se le sale el corazón, y tosía con tal de recuperar el aire, entraron a sus salones como si nada hubiera pasado solo una persona se quedo ahí era Itachi, el pelirrojo con algo de torpeza comenzó a recoger sus libros mojados, Itachi se agacho y lo ayudo cuando de repente una foto salió de uno de los libros, la cual el Uchiha la tomo.

Devuélveme eso- dijo nervioso y molesto a la vez

¿Son tus padres?- pregunto viendo la foto la cual aparecía una mujer de cabello castaño y hombre de cabello rojizo, la mujer sostenía a un pequeño bebé envuelto en una manta.

Eso no te importa Uchiha, tú mismo lo dijiste soy poca cosa- dijo al momento que le quitaba la foto de las manos y se la guardaba en el bolsillo

Una vez que recogió sus libros, saco de su casillero una blusa de manga larga color azul y se fue al baño.

Itachi lo miro alejarse, estaba molesto una vez más, dejo que esos brabucones le hicieran esas crueldades, debió hacer algo para evitarlo pero el orgullo que le inculco su padre se lo prohibía "Un buen Uchiha, jamás debe dejar que simples cosas arruinen su reputación", pero ese ojimiel no era una simple cosa, lo siguió de inmediato debía decirle que él nunca dijo que Sasori era poca cosa, si el mismo pelirrojo fue capaz de sobrepasarlo en todas las notas, no era poca cosa, jamás lo seria.

Mientras en el baño se venía como Sasori, se cambiaba de blusa, su cuerpo no era como los demás chicos era muy delicado, con algunas curvas, otra razón porque le molestaban, se agacho en el lavatorio para enjuagar el batido que le había caído encima, por suerte sus jeans estaban intactos, con el secador de manos logro secar su cabello, una vez hecho esto se puso la blusa que había sacado de su casillero y luego con el mismo secador comenzó a secar sus libros y cuadernos.

Sin que este se diera cuenta el Uchiha entro al baño, cuando le toco el hombro a Sasori este casi muere del susto pero al ver que era él volvió a lo suyo ignorando al recién llegado.

Deberías estar clases, tal vez te ganaste esa beca pero aun así te la pueden quitar si bajas esa notas-

Deja de seguirme, sé lo que pasara si bajo mis notas y deja de actuar como si nada ha pasado, todo el colegio sabe que esa beca era tuya, pero yo te la robe como dice Pain-

Escucha…-

Ahórrate la saliva, ya me han molestado suficiente por hoy, es mas creo que van a romper el record de la semana pasada-

No es eso Sasori-san, déjame explicarte-

No necesito tus explicaciones, se lo que dirás, lo mismo que todos aquí, soy poca cosa, un pobretón, un marica, una perra lo que sea, ya tengo bien claro mi lugar muchas gracias, después de todo la realeza y los plebeyos no pueden mezclarse ¿o me equivoco?-

Pero si la realeza como dices, quisiera ser amigos de los plebeyos, ¿aceptarían?-

No sé de que hablas-

Que si yo quisiera ser tu amigo ¿me aceptarías?-

Sasori se detuvo y fulmino al Uchiha con una mirada tan helada que hizo que el pelinegro retrocediera unos cuantos pasos, en el fondo el pelirrojo lloraba de la felicidad, él, ese hombre que tenía en frente era el amor de su vida, si era homo pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en esos instantes, pero luego recordó lo que dijo su mejor y único amigo Deidara: "Ríndete, Sasori no Danna, el Uchiha está más que fuera de tu alcance, es un amor imposible, no es por ser pesimista, pero es la verdad"

Pero Sasori era tan terco que no se daba por vencido, la única razón por que gano esa beca fue porque quería impresionar al Uchiha, ganar su respeto y tal vez su amor, pero lo único que gano fue el rechazo y el odio de todos, cuanto más sobresalía mas lo odiaban. Así que con más razón, no podía confiar en el Uchiha, le estaba ofreciendo su amistad en bandeja de plata, lo mismo pasó con los brabucones y ya se sabe el resultado.

¿Tú?, ¿amigo de un pobre?- se acerco a él- Si algo he aprendido aquí, es que no puedo confiar en nadie, ya tengo bastantes personas en mi contra Uchiha, se lo que planeas, caí una vez no volverá a pasar-

No es lo que crees, solo escúchame por favor-

Vete a la mierda, ahora largo de aquí, no me has visto enojado de verdad-

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta, y siguió con lo suyo, Itachi al ver que no podía hacerle entrar en razón también una vez que Sasori se quedo solo, comenzó a llorar en silencio, sabía que tal vez y solo tal vez había escapado de una trampa, pero a la vez sabía que había dejado ir una oportunidad para ser amigo del Uchiha.

Detrás de él sin que se diera cuenta entro un amigo de Pain, brabucón también y detrás estaba Pain el cual se escondió una cámara en el bolsillo se la blusa.

Hola cerecita- ambos saludaron- milagro que faltes a clases

¿Qué quieres ahora?- dijo sin volverlo a ver

Déjame solo-

Sasori escucha si es por lo de hoy lo sentimos mucho, pero nuestra reputación vale oro por lo tanto no debemos rebajarnos por ser amigos de un pobretón-

¿¡Y porque conmigo!?, Yo soy un ser humano, me basta con haber sufrido con la muerte de mi familia, solo les piden que dejen de torturarme-

Sasori no pudo evitarlo y les dio la cara mostrando sus ojos que estaban rojos y claro las lagrimas no faltaban, ambos sonrieron complacidos entonces Pain saco su celular del bolsillo y se lo mostro, haciendo entender que había grabado todo.

Esto va para Youtube, con suerte le ganes a la llorona que protege a Britney.-

Sasori no lo pudo soportar más tomo sus cosas y se fue de ahí, se dirigió a al patio debía calmarse un poco antes de entrar a clases .

*Mientras en la clase de Biología*

Uchiha Itachi-

Presente-

Akasuna no Sasori-

…-

¿Sasori?-

El profesor Kakashi levanto la mirada y vio que donde debería estar sentado su alumno favorito estaba vacío, en su lugar había un montón de papeles en los cuales había varios insultos.

Muy bien, ya hablen ¿Quién fue el graciosito que hizo esto?-

…-

Está bien, hagámoslo de la manera difícil, comparare la letra-

Kakshi tomo los papeles, se dirigió a su escritorio y comenzó a comprar la letra y como siempre, Pain, Hidan y Saskura eran los responsables.

Haruno, Hidan y Pain ¿Cuándo va ser el día que lo dejen en paz?-

Profesor ese pobretón, opaca el colegio- dijo Sakura la chica que anteriormente le había tirado el batido a Sasori- Este colegio es solo para ricos con futuros, no pobres como él ni siquiera, sabe que es un ipod-

Si sabe que es y tiene uno- le defendió Deidara

Si claro, según lo que oí es un marica-

¿Quién lo confirma que lo es?- le volvió a defender-

Sasori estaba afuera del salón, escuchando todos y cada uno de esos comentarios tan hirientes, pero se repetía una y otra vez en su mente "Debo ser firme por mis padres"

Es más creo que le gusta a Itachi parce una quinceañera perdidamente enamorada-

Si así lo es, ja no sabe lo que espera, es tan fácil engañarlo, ¿verdad primo?-

Sabía que esa voz era de Itachi, al final si era una trampa, era un estúpido por pensar que él realmente lo amaba, todos esos insultos no le importaban pero al oír la voz de Itachi su firmeza se rompió, ya no lo soporto más tiro los cuadernos que tenía en sus manos y se fue corriendo.

Kakashi al escuchar ese sonido fue a ver que era y encontró, los cuadernos de Sasori en la puerta ahí se le aclaro todo, había escuchado cada una de esas horribles palabras tan hirientes, miro hacia abajo y noto unos diminutos charquitos de agua en el suelo, no lo pudo soportar más, había estallado la bomba, que tanto tiempo había retenido Sasori.

Felicidades lo escucho todo- dijo al entrar y poner los libros de su estudiante en su escritorio

…-

Se acabo, Uds 3 se van pero corriendo a la oficina del director los hare que los expulsen y eso le pasara al próximo que se atreva a insultar a MI sobrino-

¿Sobrino?- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Así es, ahora escúchenme muy bien el perdió a toda su familia en un accidente deberían estar muy avergonzados, el es un huérfano, malditos mocosos, y uds lo tratan mal solo porque es pobre, cosa que no lo es estoy decepcionado de todos uds- grito furioso asustando a todos los presentes

Kakashi-sensei, déjeme ir a buscar a Sasori- dijo Deidara mientras se paraba

No Deidara, necesito que te quedes en esta lección si quieres ir a la misma universidad que Sasori. Uchiha ve tú, búscalo en el parque de los campos de cerezos él siempre está ahí-

Hai- dijo al momento que agarraba sus cosas y se iba para ese parque

Itachi se dirigió a la salida estaba lloviznando, aun así no le importo mojarse, se fue corriendo a su destino que quedaba a 3 cuadras del colegio. Cuando llego al campo de los cerezos, comenzó a buscar al pelirrojo, 15 minutos después encontró el bulto del ojimiel tirado bajo uno de los árboles.

Sasori, ¿Dónde estás?-

El moreno escucho unos llantos cerca de ahí, lo que había cerca del campo, era el puente encima de la carretera, se acerco con sigilo y encontró a Sasori llorando, quería acercarse pero se detuvo al recordar lo que paso en el baño, luego de un tiempo se calmo, y miro a la carretera, ya eran las 3 de la tarde pero parecía estar de noche, incluso los carros habían encendido las luces, saco una foto del bolsillo y la abrazo contra su pecho, para luego volverla a guardar, se quito los converse que llevaba puestos quedando en calcetas, luego se subió a la baranda, y puso sus pies con cuidado en la otra de abajo, quedo viendo a la carretera, aun estaba llorando y se sujetaba fuertemente a la baranda.

Itachi lo comprendió todo, se iba a suicidar, no, no se atrevería a saltar.

Oto-san, Oka-san, Chiyoba-sama…Lo siento, pero no lo tolero más, todos aquí me odian, quiero morir, quiero estar con uds…La persona que amo me odia también...allá voy… onegai espérenme.-

Sasori lentamente se soltó de la baranda y se hizo para adelante, en ese mismo instante vio toda su corta vida enfrente de sus ojos y por ultimo vio la vez que su pequeña familia se tomaban la foto familiar, ese día fue el mejor pronto, muy pronto estaría con ellos….

Cuando de pronto sintió que alguien o algo lo agarraban con fuerza del brazo, miro hacia arriba… era Itachi.

No lo harás, no en mi guardia-

El Uchiha con toda la fuerza del mundo comenzó a halarlo para que subiera, pero Sasori trataba de soltarse de todas la maneras posibles.

¡¿Qué haces?!, quiero salvarte la vida-

Si… claro tú dijiste que yo era tan fácil de engañar, lo que me dijiste era mentira, le estoy haciendo un favor a todos uds-

No ese fue mi primo Obito, ambos tenemos la misma voz, yo nunca dije que eras poca cosa nunca lo hice-

¡Mientes!-

Escucha me bien Sasori, esto no soluciona nada se que sufres mucho pero el suicidio no te ayudara en nada, se que extrañas a tu familia pero esto no los hace felices, además si yo te odiara tanto como dices, ¿No crees que hace rato te hubiera soltado?, ¿Qué pasa si no mueres?, ¿Qué pasa si quedas herido gravemente?, no podrías mover tu cuerpo nunca más o esos carros te mutilarían o te podrían amputar las piernas ¿dime eso vale la pena?-

….-

Itachi al ver que Sasori, ya había parado de moverse, lo logro subir y con cuidado lo puso en tierra firme.

Ten- le extendió los converse

El pelirrojo se puso los converse y luego tomo su bulto con tal de irse para su hogar, pero trato una vez mas de dirigirse al puente pero el Uchiha lo sorprendió, lo tomo de la cintura y lo levanto para luego ponérselo en su hombro como si el pelirrojo se tratara de un saco de papas.

¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces? déjame ir, Uchiha no soy un saco de papas ¡déjame ir!- dijo golpeándole la espalda

¿Dónde vives?- dijo sin importarle los golpes

Al este de aquí- dijo ya rindiéndose y dejándose llevar

En el camino la gente se les quedaba viendo, más de una vez el pelirrojo le rogo a Itachi que lo bajara, pero el Uchiha simplemente respondía burlonamente "¿Para que vayas otra vez al puente?, creo que te ganaste este castigo ¿no crees Saso-chan?". Una vez llegaron al lugar donde vivía Sasori, Itachi se quedo impresionado, él vivía en uno de esos apartamentos tan caros, bueno ni tanto, pero los apartamentos estaban en una especie de edificio de 5 pisos y por su aspecto se notaban que eran bien grandes y espaciosos.

Ambos subieron al ascensor, Sasori ya tenía todo el cuerpo arratonado, pero aun así el Uchiha no lo quería bajar, llegaron al tercer piso y a la puerta #35, al llegar por fin Itachi lo bajo, Sasori busco sus llaves en su bulto, las saco y abrió su departamento.

Sé que- dijo el Uchiha- Estas enojado conmigo pero puedo pasar, mi padre no vendrá por mi hasta las 6-

Está bien, pasa-

Itachi entro en el apartamento, y sasori cerró la puerta, mientras que el moreno admiraba el apartamento del pelirrojo, era tan ¿lindo?, estaba limpio, todo en su lugar, los muebles eran de último modelo, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron las paredes de la sala, era como estar viendo la playa en el atardecer, el océano, las palmeras, las olas, las conchas todo, pintado tan delicadamente que parecían reales, en la cocina se podía ver que una pared tenia pintado un árbol hermosísimo, era tan artístico jamás había visto algo igual.

¿Tú hiciste todo esto?-

Si, con mi madre, unos meses antes del accidente, yo quería que por lo menos una pared de cada habitación del apartamento tuviera un mural y el resto un color que combine, no me gusta los colores fijos, después de todo es mi apartamento, solo tengo que pagar por el agua y la electricidad-

No eres pobre-

No lo soy pero tampoco soy rico, soy clase media alta-

¿Entonces porque no lo demuestras?-

A mí no me gusta presumir como los ricos, no me gusta la ropa fina y prefiero vivir en una simple casa, ya que en una mansión me sentiría muy solo-

…-

De repente se escucho un pequeño lloriqueo como el de un cachorrito, el pelirrojo se dirigió, hacia lo que parecía ser el cuarto de lavado, se agacho y alzo a un husky blanquísimo como la nieve, tenia los ojitos azules, parecía más un lobo pequeñito, este cachorrito aparentaba tener 3 meses de nacido nada más.

Esta es Yuki, es mi perrita consentida-

¿Por qué llora?-

Lo hace siempre que regreso del cole, lo hace para captar mi atención bueno solo tiene 3 meses de edad apenas camina.-

No la puedes dejar sola con esa edad-

No, mi amigo de la infancia Komushi, es mi vecino, la cuida por mi cuando no estoy-

…-

Sasori, saco una botella de vidrio de la nevera y la puso en el micro por 1 minuto, mientras esperaba acariciaba a su perrita, el Uchiha por su parte se sentó en uno de los cómodos sofás de la sala, una vez que el microondas termino de calentar la botella, la saco y se fue a la sala donde dejo a Yuki en el suelo, a la par de un tazón pequeño, apenas para ella, y ahí vertió el liquido de lo que parecía ser leche de vaca cosa que asusto a Itachi.

¿Oye eso es leche de vaca? ¿la quieres matar o qué?-

Baka, es leche para cachorritos, solo que Yuki la prefiere tibia-

No he dicho nada-

Escucha, necesito cambiarme, ten- le dio un paño para que se secara

Arigato-

Creo que soy yo el que debería darte las gracias, por lo del puente-

Tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejarte, después de todo, aunque no lo creas te admiro mucho-

¿En serio?- dijo sonrojado al extremo

Claro que sí, siempre quise tenerte como amigo, yo siempre trataba de protegerte de Pain y los demás, pero siempre llegaba tarde o Obito me lo prohibía, no sabes cómo lo siento, pero eso no continuara- se levanto y se acerco a él- Yo te prometo que de ahora en adelante te voy a proteger, por lo menos de lo que queda del cole, te voy a proteger-

Esas palabras, fueron las más hermosas que había oído en toda su vida, tal vez no era un poema, o un piropo, pero aun así era hermoso, Sasori embozo una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que alegro al mayor, el pelirrojo aun avergonzado, se dirigió a su habitación, sin antes decir "Arigato, Itachi-san".

Itachi por su parte sintió algo raro, un sentimiento que surgió al ver esa sonrisa, el moreno deseaba ser amigo de Sasori, lo consideraba un gran estudiante, tanto que podría llamarlo sempai, pero no ese no era el sentimiento que sentía en ese momento, si no era amistad, entonces… acaso…era… ¿Amor?

"Sasori, esa sonrisa, todas las chicas me dedican sonrisas todos los días pero la de él es especial, es casi tan delicado como una chica, incluso es más que eso, él es una preciosura…. ¡NO!, ¿En qué estoy pensando?, Aparte es hombre… no puedo pensar así… mi padre me mataría…. Necesito ir al baño, pero no se adonde esta, voy a preguntarle a Sasori"-

Itachi aun sumido en sus pensamientos, abrió la puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo sin tocar, la habitación era hermosa al igual que la sala, en una pared había un paisaje pintado, esta vez era un hermoso campo lleno de cerezos y otros árboles, miro al techo era como ver el cielo nocturno solo que con luna llena, era tan real.

¿Dónde lo abre puesto?-

Itachi dejo de admirar la habitación y miro hacia al otro lado de la habitación, era el pelirrojo totalmente desnudo, estaba mirando al armario, su cuerpo era tan hermoso, no era como el de los otros chicos, tenía una que otra curva que lo hacía verse un tanto femenino, estaba a punto de ver más allá de las caderas, cuando Sasori sintió que alguien lo vigilaba, miro hacia su puerta y encontró al Uchiha parado en su puerta mirándolo, tenía un hilo de sangre que salía de su nariz.

Itachi… que… que se te ofrece- dijo nervioso mientras tomaba un paño y cubría su desnudez

Bueno… yo… ¿Dónde está el baño?-

Es la ultima puerta, me disculpas, necesito vestirme-

Gomen- dijo cerrando la puerta

Sasori estaba que no se lo creía, Itachi su verdadero amor lo había visto desnudo, se sintió muy mal, lo más probable era que estuviera vomitando del asco que le dio al ver su cuerpo.

*Mientras en el baño*

¡ugh!...Sasori-

Itachi estaba haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que Sasori pensaba, se estaba masturbando, verlo desnudo fue demasiado,

Sasori….¡ah!-

*Fantasía de Itachi*

Se veía que Itachi acariciaba a Sasori este llevaba unas orejitas de neko, tenía un collar rosado en el cual había un cascabel, y estaba completamente desnudo, el moreno no paraba de acariciar esa hermosa piel, lo besaba, lo abrazaba, le hacía de todo, quería protegerlo, tenerlo solo para él, si fuese posible encerrarlo en una jaula de oro o de cristal con tal de que nadie lo volviera a lastimar.

¡Ahhh! Itachi-kun- gimió al sentir que el mayor lo penetraba

Sasori… ¡ugh!, no quiero lastimarte dime si te duele-

Hai-

Itachi comenzó con las embestidas, lentas y suaves, ya que oía al menor gemir de dolor. Pronto las hizo más profundas dando en el punto especial del pelirrojo, Sasori no pudo resistirlo y se vino entre ambos cuerpos, itachi lo puso en 4 y volvió a penetrarlo con cuidado por miedo aunlastimarlo.

Itachi-kun…¡Ahhh!, no seas tan suave no me voy a romper…córrete en mi… onegai-

Sasori…-

Itachi tomo las caderas de su amante y comenzó a atraerlo para hacer las embestidas más profundas, poco a poco comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, haciendo gritar al menor de placer hasta que se corrió en su interior.

¡Itachiii!- grito al llegar al orgasmo

*Fin de la fantasía de Itachi*

Se veía a ahora al moreno sentado en el piso había logrado llegar al climax, pero se sentía tan confundido, se había masturbado pensando en Sasori, se había vuelto loco ¿o Qué?, aunque debía admitir que le había gustado, pero Sasori era un chico, sería normal si fuera una chica ¿pero un chico?, aunque en el fondo no era tan anormal, admitía que desde que entro el pelirrojo al colegio, le había llamado mucho la atención, muchas chicas trataban de conquistarle pero no les daba la mínima atención. Siempre pensaba en el pelirrojo, siempre quería acercársele, ser su amigo, su compañero, tal como Deidara, o tal vez no como Deidara, por algo Sasori siempre estaba en su mente, y a esas alturas no se podría decir que solo lo quería como un amigo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::

Notas:Que tal, ¿les gusto?, bueno este es apenas el primer capítulo, si tienen alguna sugerencia, o algún detalle que quieran ver en el siguiente capítulo de este fic no duden en decirme. Y también acepto ideas para hacer nuevos fics o requests, ¡Comenten! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: ¿Es amor o solo deseo?

Itachi, salió del baño y se dirigió a la sala, Yuki estaba llorando buscando a Sasori, el pelirrojo tenía razón, apenas podía caminar la pequeña, el moreno la tomo en brazos para que dejara de chocar con algunas cosas, pero aun así no paraba de llorar quería ver a Sasori.

El ojimiel salió de su habitación, vestía una bata roja, se dirigió a la sala y tomo a Yuki de los brazos del moreno, esta dejo de llorar y se acurruco en el pecho del pelirrojo.

Ya yuki, tranquila, yo estoy aquí-

Yuki por fin se calmo, y comenzó a mover su colita, realmente era una consentida, pero el pelirrojo no parecía importarle.

Itachi, ya son pasadas de las 6, ¿y tu padre?, no es que te este echando pero… me tengo que ir a dormir, mañana tengo una entrevista en la universidad a las 8, pero debo estar ahí a las 7-

Bueno ya debe estar en camino-

Está bien, cierra la puerta cuando salgas, Oyasuminasai-

Oyasumi-

Itachi vio que Sasori se daba la vuelta con Yuki en brazos, ya se iba a ir, el Uchiha por un momento bajo su mirada, la bata llegaba por encima de las rodillas, dejando ver sus piernas ya iba a soltar una grosería, pero decidió callar.

De repente se oyó que un carro se parqueo cerca de los apartamentos y después de eso se oyó la bocina de este, Itachi salió disparado hacia la puerta, se suponía que debía estar ya abajo para cuando su padre llegara.

Cuando por fin llego al parqueo, se subió en el lujoso auto que tenía su padre, adentro estaba, Fugaku su padre, Mikoto en el asiento del co-piloto (creo que así se decía), y en el asiento de atrás estaba su hermano menor Sasuke de 13 años, 5 años menor que Itachi.

Hola aniki- saludo sasuke

Hola hijo ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- saludo su madre

Todos habían saludado a Itachi, pero este parecía estar mirando a las musarañas, que ni se dio cuenta de que lo habían saludado.

¿Itachi?-

¿eh?, Lo siento, estaba pensando-

¿Quién es?- pregunto su padre

¿eh?-

Tu amigo mi cielo-

Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori-

Sasori, ¿al que siempre molestan por ser pobre?-

No es pobre, es clase media alta, hay que invitarlo un día de estos a cenar, es muy amigable aunque no lo parezca-

Si , cuando te gradúes del cole en 5 meses, él puede venir a tu celebración en la mansión con su familia- dijo Fugaku

No vendrá solo es huérfano-

Oh pobrecito- dijo Mikoto- debe sentirse muy solo, Itachi por que no lo invitas para que venga a cenar este fin de semana-

Itachi miro una vez más al apartamento del pelirrojo, este ya tenía las luces apagadas, quería volver mañana, tenía que volver mañana en la tarde. El auto arranco y se fueron de ahí, Itachi seguía confundido, ¿amaba a Sasori, o solo era un deseo, una simple aventura?

"Es que es tan hermoso, tan delicado, es un ángel, solo yo soy capaz de ver esa belleza, pero su rostro es de lo más hermoso, tan angelical, como desearía tenerlo solo para mi, aparte eso es muy egoísta de mi parte, además simplemente no puedo… enamorarme de él, ahora que me acuerdo debo enviarle un mensaje a Kakashi-sensei, debo decirle que él ya está en casa y también debo decirle sobre lo del puente"-

*Mientras con Sasori*

Este ya estaba en la cama, completamente desnudo así le gustaba dormir, aunque más de una vez su padre le decía que era inapropiado, pero si las noches eran tan calientes, que era casi que estar en un desierto podía ser la excepción, Yuki dormía en la alfombra enfrente de su cama. Su celular comenzó a sonar, lo tomo y vio que era su padrino Kakashi.

¿Sabes que mañana tengo que madrugar no?- dijo al momento que contestaba

….Serás ¡Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Itachi diciendo de que trataste de suicidarte!

Pero no lo hice-

Se acabo, temía que esto pasaría, te guste o no Deidara vivirá contigo de ahora en delante de por sí, su padrastro lo echo de la casa ¿no?-

Lo gracioso es que no lo echaron por que fuera mal hijo, lo echaron por que el padrastro se le pego la gana, aparte yo puedo cuidarme solo-

Sasori no se si te estoy hablando en otro idioma o qué, pero no entiendes ¡Hoy trataste de quitarte la vida!-

Y Todos me odian escuche todo lo que me decían, no les importara si yo desaparezco ¡Mi vida es una porquería!- colgó

Sasori comenzó a llorar, se sentía tan mal, si no fuera porque Yuki se subió a la cama y se acurruco en su pecho, agarraría un cuchillo de la cocina y se cortaría el cuello para morir desangrado. Yuki comenzó a lamerle la nariz, como diciéndole "no estás solo". De pronto escucho que le enviaron un mensaje, tomo el celular y abrió el mensaje, era una canción enviada por su padrino, inmediatamente la abrió y escucho la canción, era una canción de cuna que le cantaba su madre de niño, era "Hijo del corazón" originalmente era de Dumbo su película favorita de cuando era niño, le gustaba tanto esa canción que su madre se la aprendió con tal de cantársela todas las noches, el pelirrojo dejo que la canción siguiera reproduciéndose por 15 minutos y se quedo completamente dormido, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* Al día siguiente*

Itachi caminaba por las calles hacia el apartamento del pelirrojo, no había parado de tener sueños húmedos toda la maldita noche, Sasori con traje sirvienta, con traje de estudiante, de enfermera, incluso con un traje policía, fue excitante y en cierto modo lindo, pero aun seguía siendo algo malo, porque Sasori no nació como una chica, así estaría un poco mejor, ah es cierto si él fuera una chica no sería lo mismo.

Eso fue el colmo- se dijo a sí mismo- ¿huh?-

Itachi vio que en la entrada de los apartamentos estaban los 3 brabucones de Sasori y el pelirrojo estaba acorralado en una pared, eso no era bueno, comenzó a ir más rápido, cumpliría su promesa, debía protegerlo.

Gracias cerecita- grito molesto Hidan- Por tu culpa nos expulsaron del colegio, ¿Sabes los millones que les costó a nuestros padres para meternos en ese colegio?-

Nadie se mete con nosotros- dijo Sakura molesta

Ya verás este solo es el comienzo de nuestra venganza-

Pain estuvo a punto de propinarle un buen golpe en su rostro, el pelirrojo se encogió esperando el golpe, el cual nunca llego, abrió los ojos, y ahí estaba Itachi, había logrado llegar a tiempo, tenía sujetado a Pain de la muñeca y miraba con furia a los 3.

Ni se les ocurra ponerle una mano encima a Sasori- dijo furioso al momento que soltaba a pain, este no mantuvo el equilibrio y se cayó- Si lo vuelven a tocar juro por Kami que sentirán mi furia ahora ¡Largo!-

Los 3 salieron disparados, de vez en cuando mirando atrás para ver si el moreno los seguía, Itachi ayudo a Sasori a levantarse ya que de la sorpresa se había caído.

¿Estás bien?-

Si, gracias-

Te prometí que te protegería-

…- se sonrojo hasta no poder- Pensé que estabas bromeando-

Sasori, no podría mentirte, cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te fue con la entrevista?-

Bien, dicen que tengo muchas puertas abiertas, varias opciones para una buena vida si no me entendiste, solo estoy aquí afuera, porque Kakashi leyó tu mensaje ayer y decidió que Deidara se quedaría a vivir conmigo para vigilar que no intente suicidarme de nuevo-

Perdón no era mi intención de que…-

Tranquilo de por si Deidara no tiene donde quedarse, su padrastro lo echó porque se le pego la gana.-

Vaya no lo sabía.-

Oe Sasori no danna no hace falta decirle a todo el mundo que me echaron de casa-

Ambos miraron hacia atrás ahí estaba el mejor amigo de Sasori, Deidara tenía 16 años, un año menor que su danna, Deidara era de cabello rubio largo hasta la mitad de la espalda pero se lo amarraba con una coleta alta, sus ojos eran azules tan claros como un lago, y su piel era casi que estaba hecha de porcelana, ahora mismo vestía una camisa negra de manga corta y unos jeans desgastados, y claro unas converse negras con blanco.

Deidara- saludo Itachi

Uchiha, bueno Sasori no danna, me vas a ayudar o qué- dijo mostrando las 2 maletas que llevaba-

Uh ¿necesitas ayuda?- dijo el Uchiha

Si, arigato-

Itachi tomo una de las maletas del rubio y tomaron el ascensor hasta el piso 3, el moreno veía celoso como Deidara conversaba con Sasori, como deseaba, hablarle así con toda la tranquilidad del mundo pero aun le costaba, su padre lo educo muy estrictamente para ser "El Uchiha perfecto", eso lo llevo a pensar acaso Sasori no le molestaba su forma de hablar, su forma de comportarse, tantas dudas comenzaron a surgir nuevamente en su cabeza, como la noche anterior.

Oe Sasori no Danna- le susurro el rubio- No sé tú pero creo que tienes al Uchiha comiendo de la palma de tu mano-

Deidara, espera ¿Dónde está tu pesimismo?, no que él era un amor imposible-

Bueno… ese no es el punto, es mas con suerte, está enamorado de ti-

No digas tonterías Dei-

No, en serio, míralo de reojo, esta embobado mirándote-

Sasori lo miro de reojo y era cierto Itachi, sus ojos estaban clavados en él y tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Sasori volvió a embozar una sonrisita, Deidara al ver esto se alegro por su amigo, llegaron al apartamento e Itachi dejo las maletas en el piso, Deidara fue el primero en entrar, el pelirrojo iba a entrar cuando, el pelinegro lo tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo para que no entrara.

¿Qué pasa, Itachi?-

Sasori me gustaría que fueras a cenar este fin de semana, a la mansión Uchiha-

¿En serio?, pero no tengo ropa fina-

No hace falta te comprare un kimono-

¡¿Un kimono?!,esas cosas valen millones de yenes-

¿Eh?, ni tanto-

Pero bueno tengo que ver mi agenda no sé si podre o…-

Esta libre- dijo Deidara mostrando la agenda del pelirrojo

Deidara, bueno está bien iré-

Oye no quiero que lo tomes como una obligación-

Itachi se acerco al pelirrojo, técnicamente lo acorralo en la pared, suavemente lo tomo de la mejilla y lo hizo levantar su mirada, lentamente, Itachi fue acercándose a él, todo parecía estar yendo en cámara lenta para Sasori, poco a poco sus labios estuvieron acercándose cada vez más a los del pelinegro, el ojimiel cerro levemente los ojos, estaban tan cerca,

¡Sasori!-

Ambos se separaron bruscamente, miraron a la otra puerta era Komushi el vecino de Sasori

Oh, Gomen ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?-

Eh no nada yo ya me iba- dijo colorado el moreno- Bueno Sasori que talla eres, ya sabes para el kimono-

Buen cualquiera de los dos me podría quedar- dijo también avergonzado

Bueno volveré esta noche para ver cómo te queda- dijo al momento que se iba

A-adiós- dijo el pelirrojo

Oye Sasori, ¿Quién es él?- pregunto curioso Komushi

Un amigo mío y también mi protector- esto último lo susurro dejando confundido a Komushi

*Esa misma tarde*

Itachi ya estaba en la tienda eligiendo el kimono ideal para Sasori, pero dudaba en esos momentos no quería comprarle a Sasori uno de esos típicos kimonos tan serios, tan sin vida.

Hola, joven ¿se le ofrece algo?-

Si quiero comprarle un kimono a un amigo mío pero no quiero que sea unos de estos tan oscuro, tan sin vida, él esta tan lleno de vida y sé que uno de estos opacaría su belleza-

Bueno en ese caso venga conmigo-

La anciana lo llevo a una parte de la tienda donde solo el personal podía entrar, saco una caja de un armario,

Este kimono es uno de tantos que se dejo hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, solo existen 10 ejemplares hoy en día, este kimono estaba especialmente hecho para personas como su amigo, según por su descripción ud me está hablando de un doncel, un hombre que es tan hermoso que se podría decir que tiene la belleza de un ángel, este kimono es ideal para él y si no me cree échele un vistazo-

Itachi abrió la caja y la señora tenía razón ese kimono estaba hecho para él, era de color blanco con unos adornos dorados y plateados era tan hermoso.

Es hermoso ¿Cuánto quiere por él?-

Nada, solo deseo ver a su joven amigo en el kimono, antes de morir deseo ver a por última vez a un doncel-

Lo traeré este fin de semana, se lo prometo-

Entonces es todo tuyo.-

Arigato- dijo al momento que tapaba la caja y se llevaba el kimono para enseñárselo al pelirrojo-

Itachi corría por las calles con tal de llegar al apartamento del pelirrojo, y mostrarle la belleza de kimono que se pondría, llego al condominio de apartamentos y tomo el ascensor hasta el tercer piso, camino hasta la puerta del pelirrojo, pero había algo extraño noto que estaba abierta, escucho gritos y gemidos de dolor y de que pedían ayuda. Fue corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta del pelirrojo y se quedo helado al ver lo que había en su interior.

Sasori vestía lo que parecía ser una yukata la cual estaba destrozada, los 3 brabucones habían logrado entrar a su apartamento y noquear a Deidara el cual yacía en el suelo de la sala, tenían a Sasori amarrado de las muñecas las cuales sangraban ya que le habían cortado las venas, Hidan lo sostenía de las muñecas, mientras que Sakura grababa lo que le estaban haciendo a Sasori y Pain le había separado bruscamente las piernas al pelirrojo, metió una especie de dildo con mucha fuerza en la entrada de Sasori, propinándole un dolor insoportable,

Vez lo que pasa por meterse con nosotros de dije que esto no era el final ahora quiero que sufras pequeño maricón-

¡Déjame ya, Ayúdenme!-

¡¿Qué creen que les están a haciendo a MI Sasori?!- grito Itachi furioso

Los 3 miraron hacia la entrada ahí estaba Itachi, a este se le veía que estaba más que furioso hasta podían ver que de sus ojos salían llamas (que exagerada que soy, bueno a ver seria), el Uchiha dejo el kimono en la entrada la cual cerro con llave, los 3 lentamente dejaron a Sasori y se hicieron para atrás,

Les dije que si se metían con él se metían conmigo ahora sentirán mi furia-

Lo último que se oyó en ese apartamento fueron quejidos y varios golpes, horas después ya habían llevado a Sasori al hospital, los 3 brabucones fueron arrestados, estos tenían varios moretones incluso Sakura, mientras en la sala de estar estaban Deidara el cual tenía a Yuki en brazos, Itachi, Komushi y por ultimo Kakashi, de un momento a otro el doctor salió

¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Deidara

Bueno, si está bien, llego a tiempo, hubiera muerto desangrado, pero eso no es lo preocupante, está muy herido no solo físicamente, emocionalmente o mentalmente aun no se sabe, está muy delicado ahora pero creo que podrá irse hoy mismo, ya casi terminamos de suministrarle el suero y necesitare que se ponga todos los días por las siguientes 2 semanas una crema especial en sus muñecas y unas vendas si quiere que sane rápido, en cuanto a sus violadores 2 lograron escapar, pero ya los van a encontrar-

Esos malditos- murmuro komushi

¿Podemos entrar a verlo?- pregunto Kakashi

No aun no, necesita descansar

*Dentro de la habitación*

Sasori se estaba agitando mucho en sus sueños, al parecer tenía una pesadilla, de repente se sentó en la camilla, y grito

¡Itachi!-

Después de eso comenzó a llorar, muy fuerte, paró de llorar al oír una especie de rasguños en la puerta, al parecer era Yuki

Yuki-

La perrita al oír su nombre, seguía rasguñando la puerta con tal de entrar a la habitación, Itachi abrió la habitación y entro junto con Yuki, también estaba asustado por el grito que pego Sasori

¿Sasori?-

Yuki, dame a yuki- le pidió ya que la camilla era muy alta

Ten-

Itachi le dio al pelirrojo, su perrita, Sasori la abrazo con cuidado tratando de calmarse

Gracias Itchi-

¿Estás bien?-

Si gracias a ti, solo era una pesadilla-

Sasori, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto komushi al entrar con los otros

Si estoy bien, solo fue una pesadilla-

Lo siento, pero solo puede estar una persona a la vez recuerden que Sasori está en un estado delicado-

Quiero estar con Itachi a solas-

Muy bien-

Deidara y Kakashi, salieron a esperar en la sala de estar junto con Komushi, dejando solos a ambos jóvenes solos.

Ya deben estar buscándolos-

….-

Pagaran por haberte hecho eso, y por tratar de asesinarte.-

No fui yo, yo me corte las venas, si realmente subían eso a la web mi humillación seria extrema-

Sasori, ya te he dicho que el suicidio no es la solución-

Pero aunque yo muera nadie le importara-

Eso es mentira, hay muchas personas que llorarían por tu ausencia incluyéndome-

Itachi…-

Yo te quiero mucho, eres como mi segundo hermano menor-

"Hermano menor, no yo no quiero eso quiero que seas mi novio más que eso si se pudiera"-

Escucha te dejare solo para que descanses-

Arigato-

Itachi salió de la habitación, Deidara entro y se quedo un buen rato ahí, el doctor entro junto con Kakashi, este le pidió a Itachi que lo acompañara al pelirrojo a su apartamento, pero primero le trajeron una yukata nueva ya que la otra estaba completamente destruida.

Ambos jóvenes ya iban llegando al apartamento del pelirrojo, este llevaba a yuki en brazos, itachi noto que el pelirrojo cojeaba un poco, recordó que el doctor dijo que uno de los brabucones trato de romperle la pierna

¿Estás bien?-

¿Te parece que estoy bien?-

… "Idiota"- se dijo a si mismo

Por fin llegaron al apartamento del pelirrojo, este entro junto con Yuki que dejo en el suelo cerca de la tacita, Itachi veía que el pelirrojo estba muy tenso y cansado, se tropezó con algo en la entrada era el kimono era un milagro que no se lo hubieran robado lo tomo y le quito la tapa.

Sasori, quiero que lo veas- dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala

¿Qué cosa?-

El kimono, ven-

El pelirrojo se sentó a la par del moreno y este saco parte del kimono fuera de su caja, el ojimiel se llevo ambas manos a su boca al ver tal belleza, casi sin creerlo, estiro su mano y toco la suave y delicada seda del kimono, era tan hermoso es como si estuviera hecho para él.

Es precioso-

Quiero que te lo pongas-

¿Ahora?- dijo avergonzado

Bueno…-

De repente Yuki comenzó a morderle la tela de la yukata a Sasori, el moreno la miro con algo de celos, con esa cachorrita había una severa guerra sobre la atención de Sasori.

Ay es cierto, tengo que darle su leche-

No,no,no yo lo hago-

El pelirrojo se volvió a sentar en el sillón para seguir admirando la belleza de ese kimono, mientras el Uchiha, hizo el mismo procedimiento que hizo el pelirrojo el día anterior, Yuki se acerco a la tacita al ver que ya estaba listo,

Arigato- dijo mientras se paraba- Sabes creo…ah!

Sasori, se tropezó con algo y cayó encima de Itachi ambos se miraron fijamente, sentían como sus corazones iban a mil.

"¿Tendré alguna oportunidad o le gustara las chicas?"- se preguntaron en sus mentes al mismo tiempo

Itachi dio el primer paso, quería averiguar si Sasori realmente era el otro extremo de su hilo rojo* o solo era una simple fantasía. Itachi se sentó y levanto el delicado cuerpo de Sasori estaban tan cerca como la ultima vez, podían sentir las respiración de ambos esta vez.

Sasori…yo…yo-

Itachi unió sus labios con los del pelirrojo en un dulce pero apasionado beso, Sasori casi le da un paro cardiaco, pero este puso lentamente sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Itachi, para profundizar el beso que hace tanto había esperado, el moreno comenzó a morderle un poco el labio al pelirrojo para que lo dejara entrar, Sasori por su parte entendió y dejo que la traviesa lengua del Uchiha entrara en su boca, ambos no podían sentirse más en el cielo.

No querían separarse pero el aire se les estaba acabando, no se supo quien pero, alguien emitió un gemido el cual murió en el beso. Lentamente se separaron y un fino hilo de saliva, quedo colgando entre los 2, Sasori estaba rojo de la vergüenza, pero aun así volvió a besar al Uchiha.

Sasori…-

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos, al sentir que Itachi lo abrazaba más a su pecho, el pelirrojo paro el beso y se alejo algo asustado, miro con ojos llorosos a Itachi y luego desvió su mirada.

¿Soy solo un juego para ti?, ¿Me quieres hacer lo mismo que ellos?-

¿Qué?-

¿Porque me haces esto?, Tu me quieres poner en ridículo al igual que ellos-

Sasori, se iba a levantar, pero Itachi lo acostó en el suelo y lo sujeto de las muñecas para que no se moviera.

¡Déjame ir!-

Escucha, tú no eres un juego para mi, nunca lo fuiste, si hubieras sido un juego para mi, te hubiera dejado morir en ese puente, o no te habría protegido de esos brabucones o si siquiera te hubiera besado, es cierto que antes te veía como un deseo, pero ya no te veo así yo te amo Sasori, Te amo.-

Sasori se quedo mudo, su verdadero amor, le dijo que lo ama, le dijo que lo ama, no podía ser tenía que ser una trampa.

¡Mientes!-

Grito al momento que le daba una cachetada al Uchiha y corria hacia su habitación, el pelinegro lo siguió, y lo encontró con un cuchillo, dispuesto a abrir sus heridas.

¡No!- le quito el cuchillo- No más, ¿¡Me oyes!?, no más, Yo realmente te amo Sasori, no quiero que mueras, se que has sufrido mucho, pero por favor confía en mi yo no dejare que te lastimen, te amare para siempre.-

…-

Itachi se acerco a él y lo abrazo para luego susurrarle unas palabras que le menciono Deidara, él dijo que esas palabras haría que Sasori confiara completamente en él.

"Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón, llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole paso al dolor, no temas yo te cuidare, siempre te amare-

Esa canción, yo le dije a Deidara, que quien me cantara el ver4so de esa canción lo amaría de por vida.-

Una buena pieza, en realidad tienes buenos gustos Sasori, Ya no quiero que sigas intentando quitarte la vida, yo te amo con toda mi corazón, no eres un juego para mí o un juego yo realmente te amo, déjame…. Demostrártelo-

Itachi beso al pelirrojo como la ultima vez, pero más suave, con más pasión y claro con una gran dulzura, no quería asustarlo claro Sasori era como un conejito debía ser tierno y gentil con tal de no asustarlo. Sasori ante tal cariño, volvió a poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Itachi, este lo cargo y lo puso en la cama para seguir con sus caricias.

De pronto comenzó a llover eso, lo hacía más romántico, Itachi poco a poco se fue despojando de su ropa y luego le quito la yukata a Sasori, con mucha delicadeza, el pelinegro siguió besándolo, paso sus besos al cuello ya desnudo del ojimiel, siguió con el pecho se detenía lamer los botones rosados hasta dejarlos erectos y rojos, de la boca del menor salían gemidos y suspiros, música para el Uchiha, del pecho, al ombligo el cual lamio el contorno y luego metió su lengua en el.

¡Ahhh!, más onegai, más-

El Uchiha bajo del ombligo a la parte intima de Sasori, pero este se sentó e hizo que el Uchiha se acostara y el menor se coloco encima con tal de seguir besándolo.

Aún no, onegai, quiero que me sigas besando-

Tus deseos son mis órdenes-

Itachi, te amo, y mucho- dijo mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos- Espero…que… sigas la verdad no me…-

Itachi, volvió a besar al pelirrojo, viendo que empezaría a llorar otra vez, el Uchiha lentamente le quito a Sasori la ultima prenda que llevaba, se puso de rodillas, al igual que Sasori, se acerco a él, haciendo rozar ambos miembros.

¡Ahh!-

Sasori-

El Uchiha tomo por sorpresa a sasori y comenzó a masturbarlo, este se sostuvo del Uchiha (por los hombros), al sentir esa oleada de placer, Itachi comenzó a recompensar esos hermosos gemidos que salían de la boca de Sasori masturbándolo más rápido.

Itachi…. Me…. Me corro ¡Ahhh!-

Sasori libero su esencia, el uchiha miro su mano, tenía la esencia del pelirrojo, lamio sensualmente tal esencia, desgustando su sabor para luego acostar a Sasori en la cama.

Con lo que quedaba de la esencia de Sasori, el pelinegro metió 2 dedos en su entrada, el menor se mordió el labio inferior con tal de no gritar. Cuando sintió que Sasori estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, saco sus dedos, Sasori puso sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del mayor y este metió su miembro en su entrada solo la punta, pero fue suficiente para hacerlo gritar, ante esto Itachi se detuvo pero Sasori con una mirada hizo que el Uchiha siguiera, sin antes besarlo con el fin de distraerlo del dolor, sintió como sasori trataba de conseguir más placer moviendo las caderas, el Uchiha entendió el mensaje y comenzó con las embestidas.

Itachi….¡Ahhhh!...motto-

Sasori… ugh seguro que no te estoy lastimando- dijo embistiendo lento con tal de no lastimar al menor

¿De qué hablas?, ¡Ahhh!- gimio- jamás me harás daño-

Sasori como desearía tenerte solo para mí-

Eres un egoísta, ¡ah!..yo…me.-

De un momento a otro, Sasori acostó al uchiha y se puso encima de él y comenzó a auto penetrarse, cosa que sorprendió a Itachi, Sasori se veía que estaba disfrutando, cosa que lo alegraba pero su mirada esa mirada era tan dulce, amorosa y a la vez lujuriosa, esa mirada era tan hermosa.

¿Q-que pasa?-

Tus ojos- lo tomo de las caderas y comenzó atraerle para hacer las estocadas más profundas- Esa mirada, tus ojos, son tan hermosos, siento que… estoy viendo a un ángel.-

Itachi tomo de sorpresa al pelirrojo, se sentó y le dio un beso en los labios al pelirrojo, luego lo abrazo más a su cuerpo y comenzaron a moverse mutuamente con tal de recibir más placer, de un momento a otra Sasori fue el primero en llegar, luego le siguió Itachi, ambos se abrazaron los más fuerte que pudieron querían sentirse unidos, más juntos que nunca, Sasori cayo rendido en la cama al igual que Itachi, este acerco más al pelirrojo y lo volvió a besar definitivamente, Sasori no era un deseo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::

Nota: Jeje ¿qué les pareció?, perdón por el retraso pero por fin lo termine como dije anteriormente si tienen alguna sugerencia, o algún detalle que quieran ver en el siguiente capítulo de este fic y si lo desean también un epilogo no duden en decirme. Y también acepto ideas para hacer nuevos fics o requests, comenten :D


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo Final: Te amare a toda costa

Los rayos del sol, entraban por la ventana, dándole en la cara a Itachi, este poco a poco abrió sus ojos, de repente todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente, se sentó de golpe todo sonrojado y avergonzado…

"¡Kuso!, ¡Me acoste con Sasori, no es que no quisiera hacer el amor con él, pero no en la misma noche que casi lo violan, Itachi eres un baka"-

¿Itachi-kun?, ya despertaste-

Itachi miro hacia la puerta, su pequeño estaba usando su camisa, y 2 tazas de café en las manos.

Ten- le dio uno de los cafés mientras tomaba del otro un sorbo- ¿Pasa algo?-

Sasori.-

Itachi puso la taza de café en la mesita de noche y beso al pelirrojo, este parecía sorprendido de cuando a acá el Uchiha tan cariñoso.

¿Estás bien?-

¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-

Bueno….olvídalo-

¿Uh?-

Ya no es nada-

Bueno si no es nada…. Bueno cambiando de tema ¿Vas a vestirte?-

…¡AH!, gomen se me olvido-

El ojinegro se puso sus pantalones lo más rápido que pudo, no podía creer el montón de sentimientos que desarrollaba al estar cerca de ese conejito. De pronto sintió como Sasori le daba vuelta y lo volvía acostar en la cama para luego encaramarse encima.

Oe tranquilo- dijo nervioso Itachi

¿Acaso estas nervioso?-

No..no-

Itachi ya habla que te pasa-

Bueno es que tú…tú me haces desarrollar tantas emociones que ya no me siento yo, me siento una persona diferente cuando estoy junto a ti, no es que no me guste a estar a tu lado pero…-

Shhhh- puso un dedo sobre sus labios.- lo que me intentas decir es que no estás acostumbrado a esta clase de cambios, pero eso no implica que no me ames-

Si-

Te costaba tanto decirme eso-

No en realidad no, pero cambiando de tema, ¿acaso lo quieres volver hacer?- dijo mientras le quitaba la camisa a su ahora novio

Se nota tanto- dijo burlón mientras lo besaba nuevamente-

Etto ¿Volví en mal momento, verdad Sasori no danna?-

Ambos miraron hacia atrás, ahí estaba Deidara sonreía nervioso y se podía notar un fino hilo de sangre saliendo por su nariz, Sasori se puso más rojo que su cabello estaba avergonzado y a la vez estaba furioso e hizo algo que nadie pensó que haría.

¡DEIDARA ERES UN BAKA!- dijo al momento que lanzaba la taza de café hacia el rubio la cual le dio justo en la frente.

¡gah!-

Al parecer dio justo en el blanco ya que el rubio quedo inconsciente, Itachi miro extrañado a Sasori no pensó que podía ser así de violento

¿No que eras la victima?-

Con Deidara no-

Oe vamos a llegar tarde a…-

No hace falta.- dijo el rubio al momento de volver en sí – Eso era lo que les venía a decir tortolitos, al parecer hubo un incendio en el colegio, los 3 ya saben quienes lo quemaron completamente, pero después lograron arrestarlos, les dieron cadena perpetua al ser los 3 mayores de 18 sin mencionar el montón de crímenes que tenían, en fin los dejo hacer sus cositas.-

Deidara si no quieres que te estrelle la otra taza en la cabeza desaparece de mi vista- dijo molesto

Sasori, tranquilo, tranquilo- dijo mientras trataba de calmarlo acariciaba su trasero descaradamente en frente del rubio

Sasori no danna me voy, hagan como que si no estuviera aquí.- dijo al momento que se iba avergonzado a su habitación

Eres un pervertido ¡ahh!, me gusta, ¡ahh!- gimió

Je espero que las paredes estén reforzadas aunque sea un poco porque te voy a hacer gritar

*Horas después*

Eso fue demasiado Itachi te pasaste- dijo molesto Sasori

¿Por qué tu cuerpo está bien?-

Digamos que no, es mas creo que dejamos traumado a Deidara-

*En la habitación de Deidara*

Se veía que el rubio estaba con los ojos tan abiertos como platos, había escuchado toda la ronda amorosa de esos dos y solo fue capaz de decir.

Por Kami, esos 2 si hacen ruido apuesto que Komushi también lo escucho, eh- dijo al oír otra vez los gemidos de Sasori, tomo una escoba y comenzó a golpear la punta contra la pared- ¡Sasori no Danna ya está haciendo mucho escándalo!-

Deidara vio como la puerta se había abierto lentamente y un aura maligna comenzó a desplazarse por la habitación, lo último que vio Deidara fue una taza de café dirigirse a su cabeza.

*Unos meses después*

La cena que iban a tener con Sasori se cancelo debido a que la familia se entero del incidente con Sasori, la pasaron hasta la cena de la fiesta de la graduación de Itachi, pero en secreto ambos ya eran novios, ahora mismo se encontraban en la mansión Uchiha en la cena de la graduación de Itachi, toda la familia estaba ahí, sus padres, su hermano, sus tíos, y también 2 de sus primos y claro Sasori, este vestía el hermoso kimono que le compro el Uchiha, todos los familiares admiraban la belleza que poseía el menor muchos ya lo habían confundido con una chica, incluso Sasuke comenzó a coquetear con él pero al enterarse que era un chico casi muere y Fugaku al ver que su hijo menor molestaba al invitado de Itachi claro que le dio su paliza, una vez terminada la cena, Fugaku quiso saber más acerca del pequeño pelirrojo, hace tiempo que sospechaba sobre la relación que tenia él junto con su hijo.

Dinos Sasori- dijo Fugaku quien se había sentado a su lado cosa que extraño a Mikoto- ¿Qué planeas hacer en el futuro?-

Bueno… planeo hacer de provecho de la carrera que me gane en artes y con suerte me case en el futuro.-

Espero que sea conmigo- murmuro sasuke, Itachi logro escuchar eso y le dio un codazo

Bueno Oto-san, ya sabes que me gane la beca ¿no?- interrumpió itachi al ver que Sasori comenzaba a sentirse algo incomodo

Eso lo sabemos hijo, pero no es que sasori sea el centro de atención pero si él es tu mejor amigo creo que tengo derecho a saber más sobre él-

Si por el momento eso es lo único que se me ocurre que voy hacer con el tiempo puede que planee más cosas después de todo solo tengo 18 años.-

¿Y planeas tener hijos?- pregunto Mikoto

No lo sé como dije antes aun no me concentro mucho en eso de la familia.-

Oh pero apuesto que la mujer que te tenga de esposo será una mujer muy afortunada- dijo el tío de Itachi( el tenia nombre pero no me acuerdo cual era)

¿Mujer?- se pregunto

Si o acaso eres…- dijo Fugaku

Bueno- dijo Itachi obteniendo la atención- Quien sea que tenga a Sasori como pareja debe ser muy afortunado por tener a tan hermosa criatura, él es una de las personas de las cuales ya casi no hay, o definitivamente ya no hay, es más hasta yo que soy su mejor amigo o Deidara, podríamos sentirnos celosos, de perderlo, no queremos que nuestro mejor amigo a una de las personas que mas queremos, se fuera de nuestras vidas es más se podría decir que Sasori es una de las personas más importantes que hay en mi vida, una de las cuales yo deseo proteger a toda costa, es mas propongo un brindis por Sasori.- dijo levantando su copa

¡Por Sasori!- dijeron todos los presentes

¿Uh porque lloras pequeño?- pregunto Mikoto

Nunca pensé que alguien…pudiera dedicarme esas palabras aparte de mis padres- dijo mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla- Y nunca pensé que las diría mi mejor amigo-

Créeme puede llegar a ser muy meloso, si te cansas de él ven a buscarme corazón- le susurro Sasuke en el oído

…-

¿Muy bien en que estábamos?, ¿entonces qué clase de carrera vas a estudiar Sasori?- le pregunto uno de sus primos, Obito no fue invitado por razones muy obvias.

Bueno como dije antes voy a ser artista de escultura, o quizás de pintura-

Deberías tenerlo definido, es decir, dentro de 2 meses entras a la universidad-

Lo sé pero… aun no estoy seguro, con tal de que lo que haga sea eterno, yo soy feliz-

¿Cómo las pinturas de Da Vinci?-

Si, más o menos así-

Te desearemos mucha suerte Sasori- dijo Mikoto

Arigato-

*Poco tiempo después*

Ya la cena había terminado, Itachi fue a dejar a Sasori a su apartamento, en su regalo de graduación, si en su propio auto, era negro azulado, sasuke, no podía estar más que celoso, pero aunque tuviera uno no podía manejarlo, lo malo de tener 14. Pero lo que no sabían era que Fugaku los había seguido, el mayor de los Uchiha también había notado los cambios de su hijo cuando el pelirrojo apareció, cambios de humor, Itachi siempre fue serio, ahora era alegre (un poco) y más abierto, sus últimas notas, el siempre era de 80 y 90, pero en el último semestre fue 100 corrido, y lo más extraño cada vez que visitaba a Sasori, siempre se quedaba a dormir y no volvía hasta 3 días después, debía averiguar la verdadera relación entre esos 2.

Llegaron a los apartamentos Itachi se estaciono y después unos metros atrás Fugaku, ambos se bajaron, luego se acercaron, para darse y un abrazo.

Bueno solo es un abrazo…. ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDAS?!-

De un momento a otro el abrazo, se convirtió en un beso, Itachi lo acorralo en la pared, para luego juntarlo más a su cuerpo con tal de hacer el beso más profundo, pararon el beso al quedarse sin aire, luego volvieron a besarse, Fugaku logro escuchar lo que decían.

Gracias, por todo lo que me has dado-

Pero solo te he dado un kimono-

No , me salvaste la vida, si no me hubieras salvado.-

No lo menciones, sabes que te amo ¿no?-

Lo sé, por algo siempre te escapas de casa para hacerme el amor o para mimarme-

Sasori, Te amo-

Fugaku estaba más que furioso salió del auto, ese pequeño genio, quien tenía toda una vida por delante nunca creyó, que sería uno de "ellos". La pareja ya había comenzado con otro beso, esta vez era más tierno, pero aun así…

¡Itachi Uchiha!-

¡Oto-san!-

La pareja corto el beso al oír el grito del mayor, Sasori, miro horrorizado al Uchiha mayor, parecía que sus ojos estuvieran rojos de la ira, Fugaku obligo a Itachi a subir a su propio auto, y mandarlo directo a la mansión, este no tuvo otra opción, a su padre no se le podía decir que no. Arranco y condujo directo a la mansión pero preocupado por lo que su padre podría hacerle a Sasori, no es que lo fuera a golpear pero, herirlo psicológicamente, podía hacer que Sasori volviera a la maña de quererse volver a suicidar.

En cuanto a ti- le hablo fugaku al pelirrojo- ¡ALEJATE DE MI HIJO MARICA!- le grito a todo pulmón, para luego montarse en su auto e irse

Sasori, se quedo helado, luego de unos momentos reacciono y entro a su apartamento, Deidara ya estaba dormido al igual que Yuki, así como estaba se acostó en su cama y abrazo sus piernas esa noche no pudo dormir.

*Al día siguiente*

En la Mansión Uchiha, Fugaku le daba una buena paliza a Itachi, su madre y su hermano eran los únicos que sabían de la relación de ambos aparte de Kakashi, Deidara y Komushi, cosa que puso más furioso al mayor.

Escúchame bien Itachi, no le volverás a ver es una mala influencia para ti-

Padre tú no entiendes, yo lo amo, me necesita-

Cierra la boca, ese marica no volverá a acercarse a ti-

¡¿Fugaku, le llamaste Marica?!- le pregunto furiosa Mikoto

Es lo que es-

Tú no entiendes, Sasori es muy sensible, esas palabras lo pueden llevar a un suicidio como antes- dijo sasuke

¿Qué?-

Entre los 3 le explicaron a Fugaku, todo el sufrimiento que paso Sasori, y cómo fue que Itachi evito que se suicidara, todo, el mayor comenzó a razonar un poco, tal vez había sido muy duro con él.

Por eso es que debo estar con él, no quiero que vuelva a hacer otro intento de suicidio-

Yo deberás que lo lamento, no sabía- se disculpo Fugaku cosa que no se podía lograr todos los días- ¿El pequeño estará bien?

Voy a ver-

Itachi tomo su celular y llamo a Sasori, por otro lado, sasori contesto, al parecer estaba en casa, viendo una película, con Deidara y Yuki, comían palomitas de caramelo y gaseosas, la película que se reproducía era "El mundo secreto de Arriety" Una de las favoritas del pelirrojo, miro la pantalla de su celular era Itachi, pero luego los recuerdos de la noche anterior aparecieron así que prefirió no contestar, pero eso asusto de sobremanera a Itachi, este sin decir nada tomo su chaqueta y se fue.

"Tengo que llegar al campo de cerezos"

Olvido su auto, y corrió lo más que pudo, eran como las 4 de la tarde cuando por fin llego, para su sorpresa y alivio, Sasori estaba sentado bajo un árbol leyendo un libro, Yuki jugaba con Deidara y Komushi.

¡Sasori!-

¡Itachi!-

Creí que-

Bueno respecto a lo de ayer no quise contestar temía que fuera tu padre-

No Oto-san ya se podría decir que acepto nuestra relación, pero creí que por lo que dijo ayer-

"Olvidar el dolor es conveniente, recordarlo es agonizante"- dijo leyendo su libro- El día que me salvaste decidí poner a prueba esa estrofa, después de todo, tú dijiste que no podía permitir que mi pasado interfiriera con mi futuro ¿no?-

Sasori, mi pequeño-

Itachi se abalanzo contra Sasori tumbándolo en proceso, ambos quedaron acostados en el suave pasto, los amigos de Sasori al ver esto decidieron dejarlos solos, de vuelta con la pareja, Itachi, volvió a besar al pelirrojo la gente que estaba por ahí se les quedo viendo, o susurraban cosas pero ya a ninguno de los 2 les importaba. Volvieron a sentarse y seguían dándose uno que otro beso, Itachi lo abrazo más para que quedaran bien juntitos tal como querían.

Oye se que ya te lo he dicho, pero quiero recordártelo, quiero que sepas que te amare para siempre-

Sasori le dedico una dulce sonrisa, para luego volverle a besar, ambos se quedaron acurrucados ahí, en ese lugar tan especial para ambos, viendo el hermoso atardecer, juntos, justo como siempre lo habían deseado.

FIN

Notas: Wiii lo termine, ¿qué les pareció?, bonito ¿no?, bueno aun hay tiempo por si les gusto el fic y desean un epilogo solo díganme y yo con gusto lo hare, y también si tienen ideas para nuevos fics díganme y yo con gusto escuchare sus ideas comenten :3


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogo

*6 años más tarde*

Ya habían pasado 6 años desde que Itachi y Sasori se conocieron, ambos ahora vivían en casa en un tranquilo pueblo en una zona rural, en las afueras de Tokio, Deidara se había quedado con el apartamento del pelirrojo, el rubio constantemente visitaba a Sasori, estaban muy cerca solo era 1 hora de viaje en tren, la mitad si se iba en carro. El pelirrojo ya había terminado su carrera de paisajista, era un poco famoso por pintar hermosos paisajes en algunos murales de los parques de Tokio, mientras Itachi(24 años de edad)estudiaba medicina, era medicina o empresas como su padre, pero prefirió la medicina, solo le faltaba medio año para terminar su carrera.

Ahora mismo Sasori (23 años de edad) se encontraba en el jardín con Yuki la cual se ya era una gran husky, aun tenía su hermoso y sedoso pelaje blanco y esos hermosos ojos azules. El pelirrojo estaba usando el mismo kimono que le había dado Itachi hace 6 años aun le quedaba, cosa que sorprendía al menor. El día estaba hermoso y muy tranquilo, como adoraba los días así perfecto para recordar los buenos recuerdos, estaba sentado bajo el enorme árbol del jardín.

"Itachi, el amor de mi vida, aun me cuesta creer que estoy con él, me ha hecho tan feliz, me ha obsequiado tantas cosas, pero de todas, la más especial fue este kimono, fue el primer regalo que me dio, es como si estuviera hecho para mí, … hablando de eso, me recuerda que no se lo he dicho a Itachi"-

Sasori, hace mucho, había ido a la misma tienda que Itachi le había comprado el kimono, quería regalarle algo a Itachi para su cumpleaños, pero algo raro y a la vez sorprendente ocurrió ese día.

*Flash Back*

Se veía que Sasori entraba a otra tienda, había estado en todas las tiendas de Tokio y no encontraba el regalo perfecto para Itachi, el vendedor apenas vio a Sasori se quedo sorprendido y llamo a su mujer, esta se acerco a Sasori y le pregunto:

¿De dónde sacaste este Kimono?-

Oh, fue un regalo de mi novio Itachi Uchiha es mas creo que lo compro aquí-

No lo compro, yo se lo di, el estaba muy mal al ver que no conseguía un kimono, así que le di este con la condición que me enseñara a su amigo vistiéndolo, al parecer se le olvido pero nos hace muy felices a mi esposo y a mí por fin ver a un doncel usando esta prenda, te ves muy hermoso en el, después de todo fue creado para los donceles.-

¿Doncel?-

Si al parecer no le logre contar todo a tu novio, aparte de que los donceles son jóvenes que posean una gran belleza algunos, no todos son capases de procrear, o quedar en cinta.-

¿Habla en serio?, pero eso es imposible-

Bueno no son muchos los casos si es acaso uno en un millón, pero se puede saber si puede quedar en cinta o no, es…. Es…. Ohhh no me recuerdo.-

Por favor haga un esfuerzo, no me deje a medias-dijo Sasori ya asustado

¡Ah!, ya me acorde es por medio de una marca en la piel del doncel esta marca puede estar, en la espalda, o en el cuello, ay veces que está en el vientre, tiene una forma muy extraña, como la de…una flor, es solo cuestión de encontrarla, aunque solo puede quedar en cinta de los 20 años en adelante y en un cierto día del mes, nunca es el mismo.-

….-

Escucha, no te digo esto para que te asustes eres un de los milagros de una vida que ya casi no hay, debes estar orgulloso de lo que eres-

Gracias- dijo sonriendo

Pero por dentro la mente de Sasori era un caos, ¿él podía quedar embarazado?, ¿qué pasa si ya lo estaba y no se había dado cuenta?, ¿Sera un embarazo igual que el de las mujeres?, y la más importante ¿Cómo diablos podría decírselo a Itachi?

*Fin del Flash Back*

Después de eso el resto del día se quedo pensando, no comió, ni hablo con nadie, ahora si estaba muy asustado, lo que sufrió en el colegio no sería nada si Itachi lo abandonaba, por decirle que podía quedar en cinta, aunque a la vez dudaba, Itachi adora a los niños tanto que recordó la vez que un niño se había tropezado y tenía todas las rodillas raspadas y para animarlo le había comprado un helado y le había curado las rodillas.

¿Qué debo hacer?- dijo aun desconfiado

Yuki sabía lo preocupado que estaba sasori, se acostó en su regazo e instintivamente Sasori le acaricio la cabeza, entonces se le ocurrió

Es cierto, la marca no he visto si la tengo-

Sasori, se levanto y fue al cuarto que compartía con su novio, una vez ahí se desnudo por completo, y se miro al espejo su piel era blanca por lo tanto cualquier marca seria visible, comenzó a examinarse detenidamente pero no encontraba nada, se dio la vuelta y con otro espejo más pequeño para ver el espejo más grande y nada, no había ninguna marca, sentía mucho alivio.

Sasori, ya volví-

"Ay no Itachi, se me olvido por completo el vuelve de la universidad más temprano los lunes"- dijo mientras se vestía lo más rápido que podía

¿Sasori?-

Itachi había entrado a la habitación y Sasori apenas pudo medio cubrirse con una sabana, el pelinegro se quedo helado al ver el hermoso cuerpo de su novio,

Itachi puedo explicarlo-

…. No hace falta- dijo con una mirada llena de lujuria

¿Itachi?-

Itachi tomo a sasori de la cintura y lo junto más a su cuerpo, la sabana se había deslizado del cuerpo de Sasori este estaba extremadamente avergonzado, tal vez Itachi ya conocía su cuerpo pero le daba mucha vergüenza que lo viera así

Bueno cambiando de tema- dijo mientras trataba de zafarse de las garras del pelinegro-¿Cómo está tu familia?-

Bien, Sasuke no para de preguntarme si ya te cansaste de mí-

¿Y tu padre?-

Aun le cuesta aceptar nuestra relación pero pronto se le quitara, bueno en realidad lo que le molesta tanto a él como a mi madre aunque ella no lo demuestre, es el hecho de que no podremos tener hijos, por lo tanto ellos no tendrán nietos.-

….-

¿Sasori estas bien?, ¿oye no hace tanto calor porque estas sudando?-

¿Eh?, no es cierto no estoy sudando-

Sasori estas desnudo, parece como si hubieras salido de la ducha, mira ya me mojaste las mangas.-

No exageres-

Bueno el hecho es de que solo hay una razón del porque estas así y es porque estas nervioso-

Te lo estas imaginando- dijo ya poniendo sus manos en el pecho del mayor empujándolo- No estoy nervioso-

Sasori somos novios desde hace 6 años te conozco de la palma de mi mano-

Déjame, Itachi por favor no estoy de buenas hoy.-

Mentiroso- dijo mientras lo acostaba en la cama-

Itachiiiii-

Itachi comenzó a temblar levemente cuando Sasori le hablaba así es porque ya estaba furioso y sabía muy bien que pasaba cuando el pelirrojo se enojaba, lo demostraba muchas veces con Deidara, y solo porque era su novio no iba a ser la excepción.

Ok, tranquilo ya entendí, ya te dejo en paz- dijo levantándose levemente- Pero ya hablando en serio, no me gusta verte así es como si tuvieras miedo de lo que fueras a decirme, sabes muy bien que jamás me separaría de tu lado, si lo tienes que decirme fuera bueno o malo, siempre podrás contar conmigo.-

Después de decir esto estaba dispuesto a levantarse completamente, pero Sasori se lo prohibió, repentinamente Sasori unió sus labios con Itachi, este se sorprendió por la actitud del menor, pero sabía lo que significaba

Onegai- le dijo el pelirrojo- Quiero sentirme amado-

Sabes muy bien que no necesitas pedírmelo-

Itachi te amo, y mucho- dijo ya con lagrimas en los ojos

Itachi lentamente lo volvió a besar, corto el beso un momento para quitarse su camisa y después lo volvió a besar, era tan hermoso, cuando probaba los labios de Sasori, a él también le costaba creer que por fin estaban juntos, ¿es decir cuántas cosas se interpusieron en su camino?, Los brabucones, su primo, incluso su padre pero eso fue temporal. Es cierto que tal vez no podían tener hijos propios pero podían adoptar pero no sería lo mismo, quería tener un pequeño Sasori en sus brazos.

¿Itachi?-

Eh, gomen estaba algo distraído- mordió el cuello del ojimiel haciéndole soltar un gemido- ¿En que estábamos?-

¡Ahhh!, shoto ah-

Sasori se le había olvidado el hecho que ya estaba completamente desnudo, el azabache, aprovecho esto y comenzó a masturbarlo con una mano mientras que con la otra metía 2 dedos por su entrada, Itachi sabía que esto enloquecía a Sasori, pero sabía que podía hacer para hacerlo llorar del placer, lentamente intercambio la mano que lo masturbaba con su boca y la mano fue a dar a uno de los pezones del pelirrojo en esa parte de su pecho era extremadamente sensible, cosa que cuando el dedo de Itachi solo rozo la punta este se puso rojo de inmediato produciéndole un placer inmenso y sumando lo que el azabache hacia ahí abajo…

¡Ahhhhh!, no me hagas… me hagas eso… ahhh… itachi… ahí…. Me gusta mucho…me gusta demasiado….ahhhh- decía ya llorando- Baka… ahhh no sabes cómo odio que me hagas eso….ahhh… me hace sentir tan vulnerable…ahhhh-

Entonces deja de luchar contra el placer y acéptalo.-

Itachi comenzó a ir un poco más rápido esta vez metía 3 dedos en la entrada del menor, este no podía parar de gemir estaba a punto de llegar a la cima cuando el Uchiha paro, recibiendo una mirada asesina de Sasori,

Oe, yo también necesito placer- dijo al momento de terminaba de desnudarse

Una vez desnudo Sasori se acerco a él y literalmente embullo el miembro del Uchiha y comenzó a lamerlo de arriba para abajo, el azabache abrió los ojos en grande, ¿de cuándo acá Sasori tan emocionado?, aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía, lo mismo había hecho el mes pasado, y el anterior y el anterior, para ser honestos agarro esa actitud desde que cumplió los 20, pero siempre le daba esa actitud cuando el azabache estaba muy cansado por lo tanto apenas podía mantenerse despierto cuando lo hacían, parecía un zombi, tanto que al final el pelirrojo se daba por vencido.

"Bueno tal vez es que quiere participar más en esto ahhh lo hace tan bien"

Sasori paro con lo que hacía y se puso de 4, alzando sus caderas, Itachi entendió lo que quería, lentamente se puso detrás de él, comenzó a tantear la entrada con su miembro pero el pelirrojo no lo pudo soportar más, empujo a Itachi haciéndolo caer acostado y Sasori aprovecho para sentarse en él para auto penetrarse.

¡Ahhh!, así…ahhhh…. Itachi…-

Sasori… tranquilo estas… algo…-

Ahhhh-

Creo que ni me está escuchando- murmuro- bueno si no puedes contra ellos únete-

Itachi puso sus manos en las caderas del menor y comenzó a atraerlo haciendo las estocadas más profundas y rapidas, mientras Sasori podía una mano detrás de él apoyándose en el pecho de Itachi para levantarse ligeramente luego caer, mientras que con su otra mano se daba más placer, es cierto que era muy raro de él comportarse así, incluso él lo notaba, pero en esos momentos no le importaba nada,

Me….me….me vengo ahhhh-

Sasori.-

Sasori se vino en su propia mano mientras que Itachi se sentó y abrazo a su novio y segundos después se corrió adentro. Itachi volvió a caer en la cama exhausto, normalmente el que terminaba cansado era Sasori pero esta vez él quedo molido. El pelirrojo, se levanto sacando de su interior a Itachi camino unos pasos pero sintió que se iba a caer por suerte el armario estaba cerca y logro apoyarse en el

Ahhhh…..-

¿Estás bien?-

Me duele un poco el estomago ahhh y esta….saliendo.- dijo refiriéndose a la semilla del Uchiha, unos hilos casi tranparentes corrían por los muslos del menor- "¿Qué me está pasando?", ahhhhh-

¡Sasori!-

Itachi se levanto de la cama al ver como el menor perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, bocarriba leventemente se retorcía y se sujetaba el estomago, el moreno solo lo veía asustado sin saber qué hacer, pero de un momento a otro se calmo el dolor, y el pelirrojo estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Sasori, mírame por favor, no me hagas llamar una ambulancia.-

Itachi, no me estoy muriendo…pero…pero…-

Sasori mírame… no te atrevas a cerrar los ojos, no te mueras-

Itachi estoy bien en serio pero tengo mucho sueño, estoy muy mareado, pero no es porque me vaya a morir, nadie muere por hacer el amor.-

Mejor llamo a la ambulancia, no quiero que nada te pase.-

Itachi cargo al menor a la sala después fue a su cuarto y se vistió para después llevarle ropa también a Sasori, este ya se había desmayado, pero aun tenia pulso, por lo tanto tuvo que vestirlo, justo después llamo a la ambulancia, tal vez es cierto estaba estudiando para ser doctor pero no toleraría que uno de sus pacientes fuera su amor.

20 minutos después la ambulancia ya había llegado llevando a ambos al hospital, Itachi mientras atendían al menor llamo a sus padres, a Deidara y a Komushi. Un rato después ya ellos estaban ahí incluso Kakashi que estaba con sus padres vino, esperaban noticias cuando por fin el doctor salió

¿Cómo esta?- Itachi fue el primero en preguntar

Bueno tengo 2 excelentes noticias, la primera es que si está bien, y la segunda que tu novio, muchacho, es un doncel, uno de los muy pocos que quedan en este mundo.-

Espere, no comprendo ¿qué es un doncel?- pregunto deidara- es algo bueno o malo-

Bueno depende de la perspectiva, un doncel es un joven que posee una belleza afeminada al igual que su cuerpo, bueno hay algunos donceles muy pocos que son capaces de reproducirse, bueno pues Sasori es uno de ellos, y según los exámenes que hicimos pues el esta embarazado.-

¿Queeee?- dijeron todos a la vez

Si es increíble hasta yo me sorprendo que se pueda saber de su embarazo a estas alturas pero como son tan pocos los donceles que hay en el mundo, los científicos no han tenido tiempo para encontrarlos y estudiarlos con más cuidado-

En ese momento Fugaku se paró de su asiento y camino hasta quedar enfrente de Itachi, y lo miro en silencio, todos se quedaron igual, hasta que este embozo una sonrisa y abrazo con fuerza a su hijo, dejando a todos mudos.

Ahora si acepto que ese chico este a tu lado Itachi- dijo abrazándolo aun más fuerte

Padre…me alegra mucho…pero me estas ahogando…-

"Por fin tendremos nietos"- pensó Mikoto también feliz por la noticia- Fugaku tranquilo tampoco es cuestión de ahogarlo-

Mis disculpas Itachi pero no me he sentido así de feliz, desde que recibimos la noticia que Mikoto estaba esperando a Sasuke-

¿No que Sasuke era lo peor que le había pasado a la familia?- le susurro Komushi a Deidara este simplemente se encogió de hombros

Sasori ya despertó parece que quiere verte Itachi-

El azabache entro nervioso vio a su amor sentado en la camilla con una bata de hospital miraba hacia la ventaba al parecer estaba llorando.

Sasori, mi amor, ¿estás bien?-

¿Cómo es que aun sigues aquí?-

¿Qué dijistes?-

¡¿Cómo es que sigues aquí?!, si ya lo sabes soy un doncel debí decírtelo hace mucho, para que ahora no doliera tanto-

¿Sasori de que estás hablando?-

Me vas a abandonar, porque estoy esperando ¿no? ¿quién quiere a un fenómeno como yo?, lo que sufrí en el colegio no va a ser nada si me abandonas ahora-

Sasori, mírame, yo estoy llorando de la felicidad, no sabes cuánto desee tener un bebe tuyo y mío, tal vez es cierto podíamos adoptar pero no sería lo mismo, jamás sería capaz de abandonarte, es más si lo hiciera me sentiría tan mal que iría al puente donde nos conocimos y me tiraría por el puente-

Sasori al oír esas hermosas palabras fue corriendo hacia Itachi y lo abrazo el moreno también le respondió el abrazo, ambos quedaron sentados en el suelo llorando de la felicidad mientras se abrazaban y también se daban uno que otro beso.

*3 meses después*

Sasori ya se le notaba la pancita, al parecer según los médicos iban a ser mellizos, pero aun no sabían los sexos, también algunos científicos, querían estudiarlo para descubrir más de los donceles, pero Itachi interfirió gritando que no dejarían que le sacaran las tripas a Sasori. Al final el pelirrojo se dejo hacer los exámenes para que los científicos pudieran recolectar más datos, aunque el uchiha no paraba de amenazar.

En esos momentos Sasori se encontraba con Deidara, Itachi y Sasuke en el parque habían tomado un descanso, habían comprado varias cosas para el cuarto de sus futuros hijos, solo lo básico, la cuna, la pintura para la habitación, etc. Habían elegido colores neutros, ya que aun no sabían el sexo aparte Sasori, dijo que quería que fuera sorpresa.

Ahhh, Vamos Sasori-kun deja a mi hermano, quédate conmigo, yo puedo ser un gran padre, ¿aparte ya te he dicho lo hermoso que eres?- le coqueteaba Sasuke- ¿Te he dicho ya lo hermoso que es tu rostro?

Sasuke eres lindo lo admito, pero yo amo a Itachi, aparte tienes 19 apuesto que hay un montón de chicas que mueren por ti.-

Si pero todas son muy gritonas, no creo que….alguien…que me…guste.. que no…-

¿Sasuke?-

La mirada de Sasuke estaba perdida, Sasori miro a la dirección que veía el menor, y vio a un hermoso joven de la misma edad que Sasuke leía bajo un árbol, tenía el cabello corto, rubio y muy brillante, su piel era color vainilla, llevaba puesto una hermosa yukata roja con decorativos dorados, en su rostro tenía 3 bigotitos en sus mejillas, pero lo que más llamaba su atención, eran sus ojos, 2 hermosos y grandes zafiros. Sasori volvió a ver a Sasuke pero este ya no estaba, volvió a ver al chico rubio y ahí estaba Sasuke a la par de él al parecer coqueteándolo, el rubio solo se avergonzaba y hacia que se enojaba, pero por dentro se derretía.

Vaya mi ototo-baka se enamoro- dijo Itachi llegando con 2 helados en sus manos, le dio a Sasori el de fresa y se sentó al lado de su amor.

¿Y Deidara?-

Míralo, por allá, parece como si estuviéramos en San Valentín-

Sasori voltio a ver donde Itachi le señalaba y vio a su mejor amigo besando a un chico de cabello corto negro, al parecer usaba una máscara naranja pero la tenía a un lado para besar al rubio, el chico usaba una camisa negra y unos jeans azules junto con unos converse de color azul metálico, mientras que el rubio llevaba una yukata azul marino. De todas las cosas que él pensaba que haría Deidara esa no era una de ellas.

Él es Tobi el hermano gemelo de Obito, ellos 2 son como el jin y el jang.-

Que romántico, es tan lindo.-

"Vaya quién lo diría ya empezaron los cambios de humor y la actitud extraña".-

Itachi lentamente se acerco a Sasori, y le dio un beso en los labios, después lo abrazo para que estuvieran más juntitos. Después el azabache llevo una mano al vientre de Sasori y comenzó a acariciarlo solo faltaban 5 meses, pero ambos no les gustaba esperar en especial Sasori, ya quería tener en brazos ambos bebés.

*Esa misma noche*

La pareja se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando el pelirrojo se despertó, tenía hambre, los primeros antojos….que bien.

Itachi… itachi- trato de despertarlo

¿Qué pasa…amor?- dijo todo adormilado

Me puedes traer unas papas fritas ya sabes las del paquete amarillo (Lays que rico O_O), y unas galletas de choco chips.-

Creo que están en la lacena-

Tráemelas onegai-

Sasori la cocina esta justo a la par ve tu-

*5 minutos después*

Se veía que Itachi volvía a su cuarto con las papas fritas y las galletas, tenía un gran golpe en su cabeza, a Sasori no se le podía decir que no, pero tampoco era para quejarse, ya de ahora en adelante debía prepararse, mentalmente y… físicamente para lo que seguía, tener bebés es divertido pero después tiene su parte de sufrimiento.

*5 meses después*

Itachi se encontraba en la universidad ya terminando su examen para poder graduarse como doctor, ya había terminado la última pregunta, decidió relajarse un rato, y comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, Sasuke se había hecho novio de Naruto el chico que conoció en el parque y al parecer el pequeño kitsune como le decían todos, era también un doncel como Sasori y estaba esperando el bebé de su hermano, este se puso las pilas para terminar su carrera para poder trabajar en las empresas de su padre y así sostener a su familia, mientras Deidara había caído en los encantos de Tobi y ambos eran novios, Yuki se volvió como la nany de la casa siempre cuidando de Sasori, estos últimos meses Deidara y Komushi se quedo en la casa de la pareja para poder cuidar de Sasori junto con Yuki para que Itachi pudiera concentrarse en sus estudios, dejando aparte los antojos y los cambios de humor era hermoso tener a Sasori embarazado en especial cuando podía sentir a sus pequeños dentro del vientre del pelirrojo, cuando daban pataditas o cuando intentaban acomodarse. Tan hermoso pero ahora lo que más le asustaba era el hecho que Sasori muy pronto daría a luz y no quería perdérselo.

*Mientras en la casa de Sasori e Itachi*

Se veía que Sasori estaba sentado en la sala junto con Yuki y Komushi ambos bebían té mientras que Deidara hacia la cena, Sasori dejo su tasa a un lado y acaricio su enorme vientre, hace mucho que no se movían, tal vez ya no había espacio, cuando de la nada sintió un pinchazo en su vientre, esto lo noto Komushi al ver la cara del pelirrojo

Sasori ¿Estás bien?-

No estoy seguro-

Komushi ¿algo le pasa a Sasori?- pregunto el rubio desde la cocina

Bueno…-

Komushi veía como Sasori comenzaba a tener la respiración agitada, y un pequeño charco transparente se formaba debajo de sus pies, Sasori miro a Komushi con ojos llenos de felicidad y miedo a la vez.

¡Ahhhh!¡ Deidara se le rompió la fuente!-

¿¡NANI?!

*De vuelta en la Universidad de Tokio*

Itachi ya estaba a punto de salir de su clase cuando la secretaria entro.

Tsunade ¿Qué pasa porque tan agitada?-

Son tus mellizos Itachi, Deidara me acaba de llamar están a punto de nacer pero el hospital les queda muy lejos y Sasori no puede moverse, por lo tanto tengo que llevarte hasta allá y atender el parto después de todo soy enfermera, vamos rápido ¿o quieres perderte el parto?-

Eso nunca-

Ambos se montaron en el auto de la rubia y partieron lo más rápido que pudieron.

De vuelta en la casa, se veía que sasori ahora estaba en su habitación, tenía una almohada entre las piernas y otras 2 en su espalda, Deidara preparaba todo lo que iban a necesitar ahora solo era cuestión de esperar a Tsunade llegara junto con un doctor

Sasori, tranquilo, respira ya casi llegan-

¡Eso dijiste hace media hora!- grito el dolor lo estaba matando

¿No que esto es el momento más feliz para una mujer y un doncel?-

Si lo es, pero cuando termina- le respondió Deidara

De repente se oyó como 2 auto se parqueaban en frente, luego entro Tsunade junto con Itachi y 2 personas más una mujer de cabello negro y un hombre de cabello largo y castaño.

Ok Sasori tranquilo, él es Neji te dará algo para aliviar el dolor y ella es Shizune, también te va a ayudar.-

Gracias al cielo ¡aghhh!-

Ok, Itachi como aun no estás graduado por lo que te pido que seas tú el que calme a Sasori la anestesia que Neji le está inyectando solo lo calmara debes darle ánimos y uds 2 esperen afuera.

*Deidara Pov*

Llevamos horas aquí en la sala esperando noticas, solo escuchamos los gritos de Sasori, y ni siquiera quiero saber, pero me da curiosidad ¿cómo harán los mellizos para salir? Bueno es un doncel ¿no?, tendrán su forma a menos que la vieja se le ocurra la gran idea de hacerle cesaría casera, bueno de donde entraron los "ingredientes" por "ahí "tiene que salir, ugh me da calos fríos con solo pensarlo, pobre Sasori después de esto dudo que quiera volver a embarazarse, aunque con 2 hijos es más que suficiente.

De la nada escuchamos un llanto al parecer ya nació uno puedo oír a Itachi reír, y luego de unos minutos escucho el segundo ya nacieron veo con felicidad a Komushi y ambos corrimos a la habitación de ambos.

*Fin de Deidara Pov*

Se veía que la habitación, Sasori estaba sentado en la cama sostenía a los 2 pequeños que estaban cubiertos con sabanas, era un niño y una niña, eran preciosos, Itachi estaba sentado a la par admirando a los pequeños, ambos ya tenían los ojitos abiertos, la niña había nacido primero, era igualita a Itachi tenía unos mechoncitos color negro, su piel blanquísima pero había heredo los ojos acaramelados de Sasori, y el niño que nació después, era pelirrojo, tenía la piel morenita pero tenía los profundos y hermosos ojos negros de Itachi.

Quiero que el niño se llame Daichi- dijo Sasori ya exhausto

Es muy lindo, y nuestra pequeña quiero que se llame Kaori-

También es hermoso- sonrió- Es increíble todo lo que ha pasado, eres mi novio, tengo 2 hermosos hijos de la persona que amo y siempre estuviste a mi lado-

Sabes muy bien que yo siempre estaré a tu lado aquí estoy yo y lo estaré para toda la eternidad- dijo para después besarlo y seguir admirando a los pequeñitos.- Aquí siempre estaré yo

FIN

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::

Wohooo me divertí mucho haciendo el epilogo, Muchísimas gracias a **Midori Uchiha Phantomhive**sin ella, la idea para hacer el epilogo jamás hubiera surgido, me encanto tu idea por cierto, espero que me puedas seguir dando ideas así para otros fics. Ya saben si tienen alguna idea para un fic o quieren que les haga un request con mucho gusto lo hare, y hare lo posible para que quede a su gusto, o algún consejo con gusto lo leeré Saludos :3


End file.
